


Дуговой свет

by fierce_cripple



Category: Voltron Force
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Винсу всё ещё казалось, что выходцы с Балто на пару градусов горячее землян.





	Дуговой свет

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-канон, AU, где Винсент слепой от рождения. ER. Вдохновлено редизайном http://edorazzi.tumblr.com/post/163421464480/following-up-my-voltron-force-character-redesigns

Винсент привык смотреть чужими глазами. Глазами львов — каждого, не только своего. Смотреть через Дэниела.  
  
Так можно было не забыть, как выглядит Пидж. Видеть, как он меняется. Сам Винс перерос его давным-давно. Не в талантах и технологии, конечно.  
  
Судьба выбрала Винсента, но Пидж сам выбрал свою судьбу. Сам себя создал.  
  
Сам себя воспитал.  
  
И его заодно.  
  
Впрочем, Винсента он воспитал скверно, судя по тому, что сейчас он вжимал Пиджа прямо в консоль в их — теперь уже их общей — комнате управления Замком.  
  
Дэниел всё шутил об этом — что Винсент летать боится, и потому выбрал Зелёного, а Зелёный — выбрал его. Но ведь летал же Винс наравне со всеми. Как Пидж летал.  
  
Впрочем, в ловкости Винсу с ним по-прежнему было не сравниться.  
  
Пидж легко отстранился, ускользая из рук, но по краткому звуку сигнала, движению воздуха, по шороху одежды, по тихому вздоху Винсент ясно слышал, что Пидж заблокировал консоль и уселся на неё верхом.  
  
Вопиющая безответственность.  
  
А ещё мозг команды.  
  
Коды доступа по-прежнему оставались только у Пиджа, их живого — буквально — щита, который по праву рождения прошёл подготовку лучшую, чем любой из них. И конечно, Пидж был близок к способности остановить собственное сердце силой мысли, но всё же.  
  
Больше консоль не сумел бы разблокировать никто.  
  
Кроме Винсента, конечно же.  
  
Он мог бы подключиться к ней напрямую, пропустить токи Замка через своё же сердце, лёгкие, позвонки.  
  
Но то было бы не лучшей идеей. Чёрт его знает, какие тайны они открыли бы таким образом.  
  
Открыто было слишком много, чтобы пытаться дальше, после того, как они ( ~~снова~~ ) победили Лотора. Вольтрон оставался резервной защитой, но ни Винсент, ни Дэниел, ни Лармина не искали себе смену.  
  
Смысл легенд всегда заключался в том, что они не должны держаться за реальность.  
  
А вот Пидж, разводящий ноги и тяжело дышащий — хотя и мог бы быть мокрой мечтой, всё ещё был более чем осязаем.  
  
Он осторожно коснулся рамки визоров Винса. Его собственная разработка, надёжная, лёгкая, и всё же Пидж касался их, будто пытался притронуться к настоящим глазам — деликатно обводил корпус, задевая ногтями кожу.  
  
Винс мог бы увидеть его сейчас — стоило только включить визоры; мог бы разглядеть линию жизни на протянутой узкой ладони, но всё же не стал. Так казалось честнее. Кто был от рождения слеп — должен оставаться слепым.  
  
Пидж скользнул ладонью от скул к его плечу, щекотнул осторожно горло над форменным воротником, и потянул к себе.  
  
Винс неловко пошатнулся, опираясь на консоль и прижимаясь.  
  
Животом он ощущал чужое возбуждение, и жар, и даже — немного, по микродвижениям — жажду.  
  
Пидж влажно выдохнул и скрестил лодыжки на его пояснице — всё такой же ловкий, каким был, когда они познакомились, и наверняка такой же ловкий, как когда впервые сел в кабину пилота.  
  
Винсент опустился сверху, почти ощущая сам, как в спину Пиджа впиваются кнопки и тумблеры.  
  
Пиджу, судя по всему, было плевать.  
  
Винсент тихо рассмеялся. Его затапливало теплом, но поднимающимся не от паха, а растекающимся от рёбер.  
  
Пидж был неисправимым старомодным контрол-фриком. Даже Дэниел, простой и ригидный по части технологий, давно перешёл на сенсорное управление своим львом. А ещё всеми средствами коммуникации и, кажется, даже смывом в туалете. Последнее инновацией не было и во времена их кадетства, но Дэниел долго упирался рогом, апеллируя к тому, что сенсорные кнопки в отхожем месте напоминают ему Гарнизон и то, как Лэнс отправил их чистить уборные.  
  
С учётом того, что с этого всё и началось, Винс предпочитал думать, что Дэниел просто ностальгирует по времени, когда они ещё не были пилотами.  
  
Пидж же — в угоду ли неизбывной любви к музыке или дружбе с Ханком, которому так важно было ощущать кожей перемены в обстановке — мастерил для последнего устаревшие, антикварные ламповые усилители по забытым технологиям Земли и предпочитал старые добрые кнопки любым сенсорам.  
  
Может, то и было влияние Ханка, но в то время, как Винсенту даже не нужно было касаться техники, чтобы влезть в самое её нутро, Пиджу нравилось ощущать рычаги под пальцами, чувствовать вибрацию, щелчки и гудение.  
  
Винсент не мог его осудить — с той же силой он любил ощущать дрожь, стоны, текстуру, жар и влагу.  
  
Ему всё ещё казалось, что выходцы с Балто на пару градусов горячее землян.  
  
Винс слепо ткнулся губами, мазнул по подбородку и не стал упускать возможности — опустился ниже, прокладывая цепочку поцелуев к вырезу воротника. Он не мог видеть, но точно знал, что даже отдав ему льва, Пидж оставался зелёным паладином, и форму носил соответствующую.  
  
Его зелёный ощущался тёплым и холодным одновременно.  
  
Его форму Винсент знал, как свою — она и была для него  _своей_. Так что потянуть за невидимую молнию, щёлкнуть кнопками в паху, снять перчатки, потом рукава — всё это было просто.  
  
Впрочем, лишь после того, как он бережно и умело снял с Пиджа его вольтком.  
  
А вот положить его вслепую так, чтобы не скатился с консоли на пол — оказалось задачей нетривиальной, так что Пидж с тихим смешком забрал вольтком из его рук и отодвинул в сторону сам.  
  
Винсент на каждый его звук отзывался эхом, резонансом, вот и теперь поймал и вернул смех, выдохнул в губы, забираясь пальцами под эластичную ткань.  
  
Сердце Пиджа билось, как пичуга в клетке, он сам был — как пойманная и прижатая к земле птица; лёгкие кости, сухая кожа, кипучая кровь.  
  
Винсент с нажимом провёл ногтями по рёбрам и остановился, коснувшись дорожки волос, дразня и выжидая.  
  
Пидж мстительно прикусил его губу.  
  
Но мстил он не за промедление — за игры и иллюзии, которых он никогда не терпел. Пидж требовал только чистоты и честности — удивительно как для того, кто впитал искусство ниндзя буквально с молоком, кто по идее должен бы всю жизнь прятаться в тени и прикрываться тенями.  
  
Но кажется, эту свою врождённую черту Пидж с лихвой покрывал личиной диджея Прома.  
  
Так что Винсент покорно — и не без удовольствия — поддался, скользнул ладонью ниже, поймав блаженный выдох, стоило его пальцам коснуться влажной от смазки головки.  
  
Пидж не произносил ни слова.  
  
И всё же в каждом микродвижении, в пульсе, в прижатом к животу стояке Винсент слышал: «Ещё, ещё, быстрее».  
  
И Винс никогда не отказывал просьбам Пиджа.  
  
Винс давно уже выглядел, пожалуй, старше него, но неизменно следовал за, отставая на полшага — больше осознанно, чем рефлекторно.  
  
Его дар давал ему преимущество. Но по-прежнему оставался подарком. А значит — не был присвоен до конца.  
  
Винсент сжал пальцы и в награду получил благодарный стон.  
  
Длинно провёл от основания к головке, обвёл её ладонью и сцеловал сорванный выдох.  
  
Пидж был страшно податливым, если знать, как с ним обращаться. Винсент — знал. Пидж был инопланетным музыкальным инструментов — простым в обращении до той меры, где простота становится изяществом, и при этом столь же чистым в звучании.  
  
Винсент хотел бы разложить его здесь и сейчас.  
  
Но их планам не суждено было сбыться, и об этом ему чутьё сообщило раньше,чем Пиджу — его системы оповещения.  
  
Оттого плавный размеренный ритм сменился быстрыми движениями кулака.  
  
Пидж ещё крепче сдавил его бока бёдрами, глухо выстанывая имя, и эхо отразилось от потолка — не в первый и не в последний раз.  
  
Жар, влага, скользкая головка, острый язык, обводящий мочку уха, колкие зубы, сжимающие её в благословенном выражении доверия самых глубоких тайн.  
  
Пиджа выгнуло оргазмом точно в тот момент, когда системы наконец зашлись в истошном верещании, но и тогда Винсент не отстранился. Он продолжал неторопливо водить ладонью по стволу, пока Пидж не всхлипнул, с силой потянув его за плечи и роняя на себя.  
  
Винсент рассмеялся, целуя его грудь, ловя сердцебиение губами.  
  
— Что там? — поинтересовался Пидж, отдышавшись.  
  
Ему не нужно было знать, потому что Винсент не дёргался, и всё же.  
  
Всё же знание оставалось первичным.  
  
— Ложная тревога, — пробормотал Винс в его ключицу и ощутил недовольное мычание губами. Тогда продолжил: — Лармина угнала последнюю детку Ханка. Но она всё равно едет в Ханк-ярд, так что не стоит внимания.  
  
Пидж закатил глаза. Винс не видел этого, но с точностью мог угадать.  
  
— Всё стоит внимания, — Пидж замолчал, не продолжая мысль. И лишь когда Винсент успел решить, что Пидж слишком вымотался, чтобы говорить, он пробормотал: — А ещё: внимания стоишь ты.  
  
Винсент снова рассмеялся, позволяя себе вспышками тока на кончиках пальцев коснуться сознания Пиджа, который быстро и удивительно неловко дёргал застёжки его костюма.  
  
Глазами Пиджа он увидел собственную улыбку, встрёпанные волосы, сияние визоров.  
  
И всё, что было в Пидже при виде этого: нежность, похоть и всепрощение.


End file.
